


Back In Time

by lullabelle_moon



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Fluff, M/M, Soppy, Tooth Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day, happy fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 18:28:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9337571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullabelle_moon/pseuds/lullabelle_moon
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and Robert has a few things he wants to say, so he's taking Aaron on a trip down memory lane.





	

"Hello?"  
"Vic? I need your help? Are you free?"  
Victoria sighed,  
"What did you do?"  
"What? Nothing, I just need some advice. Can I come over?"  
Victoria rolled her eyes,  
"Yeah sure. I'm at the house."  
"Great. Open the door."  
She frowned, starting slightly when the knock on the door came. She hung up and walked to it, opening it to see Robert grinning at her,  
"Cheers, sis."  
She stepped aside to let him in and closed the door, folding her arms and looking him up and down,  
"Go on then. What is it?"  
Robert raised an eyebrow,  
"What? No coffee or anything? You need to hone your hosting skills-ow!"  
He rubbed the spot where Victoria had punched his arm and frowned at her,  
"That hurt!"  
Victoria pushed past him,  
"If you've hurt Aaron I'm not gonna lie for you-"  
"I haven't done anything. Jesus. I just need some advice, I have a plan for Valentine's Day."  
He rubbed his arm again,  
"Cow."  
Victoria leant against the counter and flicked the kettle on,  
"Oh shut up you big baby."  
She folded her arms again,  
"Go on then. What do you need?"  
Robert leant against the other counter,  
"I need your house."  
"You what?"  
Robert held his hands up,  
"Just for a few hours. You and Adam are going to Hotten right? So this place will be empty?"  
Victoria frowned slowly,  
"Yeah?"  
Robert shrugged,  
"I need to borrow it."  
Victoria shifted,  
"You still haven't actually told me why."  
Robert sighed,  
"I'm...cooking him lunch. I wanna make it...romantic. And it's not exactly romantic with Charity and Chas and Liv barging in every two minutes. I want us to have some privacy you know? I wanna...spoil him."  
Victoria's face softened and she moved forward to push his arm,  
"Aww you old softy you."  
Robert rolled his eyes,  
"Yeah yeah, so is that a yes?"  
Victoria thought for a moment,  
"Well...Adam did suggest getting a hotel room. If you promise not to do anything dodgy in our room."  
Robert let out a laugh,  
"Jesus."  
Victoria grinned,  
"Of course you can borrow the place."  
Robert smiled at her and pulled her in to a hug,  
"Thanks."  
Victoria hugged him quickly then pulled back,  
"Is that what you're getting him? Dinner?"  
Robert rubbed his neck and stepped back, watching as Victoria fussed about making the coffee,  
"I have a few more things planned."  
Victoria glanced over at him,  
"Oh yeah? Go on."   
Robert fiddled with his sleeve then met her eye,  
"Don't laugh."  
She clicked her tongue,  
"Like I would."  
Robert glanced at her then, stood straight,  
"I have a day planned. I'm gonna take him to all the places that mean something to us."  
Victoria poured milk into one of the mugs and pushed it toward Robert,  
"Right? So...then what? Because I'm not being funny Robert, a walk isn't a present."  
Robert clicked his tongue,  
"Obviously I have more planned, I just...I want him to know how much I love him. Then I'll have him come here and I've cooked his favourite food and we can just...relax."  
Victoria smiled at him,  
"It sounds lovely."  
Robert shrugged slightly and looked down at his mug,  
"Yeah well...we'll see eh?"  
Victoria flashed a smile again and picked her own mug up, leading him in to the living room to continue chatting.

Robert woke up first, staring at the ceiling for a few moments before looking over at Aaron, indulging in watching him as he slept. He rolled on to his side and smiled at the sight of the man; one hand on his stomach and the other behind his head, his bare chest rising and falling slowly and his lips parted slightly as he breathed. Robert drank him in, his eyes travelling over his face again and again, his heart beating faster as he watched him, almost bursting with how in love he felt. He reached over; trailing his fingers gently along Aaron's skin and edging closer to him. Robert watched him, his features completely relaxed in the state of sleep. He moved his fingers to run through his hair and bit his lip as he fought the urge to kiss him. He moved his hand again, covering Aaron's on his stomach and closing his eyes again.

As soon as Aaron was conscious he was aware of Robert pressed against him. He lifted his head to try and look at him,  
"Rob?"  
The man groaned and wrapped his arm more tightly around him. Aaron grinned and pushed his fingers through Robert's hair,  
"Oi? Rob?"  
Robert stilled for a moment then lifted his head; smiling sleepily at him,  
"Hi."  
Aaron pushed his fingers through his hair again,  
"I was dreaming."  
Robert moved; propping himself up on his elbow,  
"You were?"  
Aaron nodded, trailing his fingers down Robert's arm,  
"Yeah...dreamed you bought a car and tried to fit skis on it."  
Robert grinned,  
"Sounds exciting."  
Aaron nodded,  
"It was."  
He reached up; pulling Robert close to meet his lips in a kiss,  
"Morning."  
Robert kissed him again, smiling against his lips then pulling back,  
"Happy Valentines Day."  
Aaron rolled his eyes,  
"Soppy git."  
He kissed him quickly,  
"Happy Valentines."  
Robert grinned and moved, sitting up and reaching for his phone,  
"Everything alright?"  
He read the text he'd gotten from Victoria quickly and then looked over at Aaron,  
"Everything's fine. I need to sort something out, can you meet me outside here at about eleven?"  
Aaron sat up,  
"Uh...yeah?"  
Robert leant back and kissed him again,  
"Good. Dress warm."  
He jumped from the bed and grabbed his clothes, winking at Aaron as he headed out toward the bathroom.

Aaron shivered slightly in the cold wind as he checked his phone again, huffing in annoyance as he saw Robert was now ten minutes late. He was about to call him when he heard the car and turned around, throwing his hands up in annoyance as it parked up beside him and Robert smiled up at him,  
"You're late."  
Robert glanced in the rear view mirror then back to Aaron,  
"Yeah sorry. Had to sort something. Get in."  
Aaron shoved his hands in his pockets and shrugged,  
"Why should I? Leaving me stood out here in the cold."  
Robert reached from the window and smacked Aaron's leg,  
"Shut up you baby, get in. Come on. I wanna show you something."  
Aaron huffed and walked around; climbing in to the passenger side and looking at Robert,  
"Well?"  
Robert looked at him,  
"Belt on. Come on."  
Aaron buckled his belt and sat back as Robert began to drive, Aaron trying to keep his face stoic but failing as Robert's hand landed on his thigh then took his own hand and entwined their fingers,  
"This your big romantic gesture?"  
Robert smirked and glanced at him before focusing on the road,  
"Got a lot to say for a man that hasn't given his fiancé anything yet."  
Aaron breathed out a laugh,  
"Maybe I like keeping you on your toes."  
Robert gripped the wheel,  
"You do, do that."  
Aaron laughed and put his head back, smiling as Robert lifted his hand to kiss it.   
"So where are we going?"  
Robert glanced at him and then shifted in the seat as he turned down a road,  
"Back in time."

Aaron frowned as he climbed from the car and looked around,  
"Where are we?"  
Robert pocketed his keys and glanced around,  
"You don't recognise it?"  
Aaron shrugged,  
"It's the way to Hotten?"  
Robert licked his lip,  
"My car broke down."  
Aaron frowned,  
"What are you on about?"  
"Can you fix it?"  
Aaron looked at him like he was insane,  
"The cars fine."  
Robert stepped closer,  
"I know. I made it up."  
Aaron frowned as the words sounded familiar, he looked around then looked back at Robert,  
"What are you doing?"  
Robert walked over to him; standing in front of him until they almost touched,  
"You know why we're both still here."  
Suddenly Aaron was transported back; he understood and he swallowed,  
"You kissed me here."  
Robert nodded,  
"I did."  
Aaron looked around again,  
"Why come back?"  
Robert reached for him,  
"Because this is where it started. Because right here...that was it. The second I kissed you there was no going back."  
Aaron's face softened,  
"No?"  
Robert pulled him closer; pressing their lips together in a gentle kiss, and pulling back slowly,  
"I haven't stopped wanting you, from the moment I met you."  
Aaron blushed slightly and rubbed his nose,  
"Yeah..."  
He met Robert's eye,  
"Me too."  
Robert leant in and kissed him,  
"Come on. Next stop."  
He walked back to the car and Aaron smiled to himself before following.

"Okay...so....you brought me to work?"  
He glanced at Robert and smiled,  
"Is this to remember the times we've done it in there?"  
Robert huffed a laugh and climbed from the car,  
"Come on."  
Aaron couldn't stop smiling as he followed Robert out and stood beside him, looking out at the yard and the portacabin,  
"So...what?"  
Robert looked around,  
"Look at this place."  
Aaron looked around, his eyebrows going up,  
"Yeah?"  
Robert cleared his throat,  
"This place...started because I wanted to see you. We needed a reason."  
Aaron smirked,  
"Yeah...I know."  
Robert looked at him,  
"Have I ever told you? How proud I am of you? You took this idea and you made it into a business, and a really good one."  
Aaron shrugged,  
"Adam did it too."  
"Yeah but I'm not talking about Adam. I'm talking about you. You're amazing. Aaron?"  
Aaron met his eye again,  
"You make me so proud, starting from this ploy to get to see you and you're now...dealing with people in other countries and bringing in money...you're amazing."  
Aaron shrugged again,  
"Did you bring me here just to say that?"  
Robert gripped his hands,  
"I brought you here to show you part of the reason I fell in love with you. Part of the reason I look up to you-"  
"You look up to me?"  
Robert looked at him seriously,  
"Aaron you're the man I wish I could be. Your strength...your heart...you're everything."  
Aaron swallowed and nodded; pulling Robert in for a kiss, gripping his arms tightly. Robert pulled away first,  
"I love you."  
Aaron met his eye,  
"I love you too."  
Robert kissed him again with a smile,  
"So where next?"  
Robert gestured to the car,  
"One more stop."  
Aaron glanced around as Robert got back in the car and sniffed, swallowing the lump in his throat and then following to the car.  
"Why are you doing this?"  
Robert glanced at him then back to the road,  
"You don't like it?"  
Aaron shook his head,  
"It's...brilliant. I just don't get it."  
Robert smirked and pressed his hand to Aaron's leg again,  
"You don't need to get it. You just need to listen."  
Aaron sat back,  
"So where next then?"  
Robert smiled,  
"Important place."  
Aaron frowned,  
"Where?"  
"Patience, Aaron. Patience."  
Aaron pushed his arm with a laugh and looked out of the window as they drove.

Aaron took a moment before speaking when they arrived,  
"Aaron?"  
Aaron glanced at him, chewing his lip,  
"The barn?"  
Robert pulled the door open,  
"Come on."  
Aaron walked in behind him,  
"This place has seen some things with us, eh?"  
Robert smiled at him and sat down on one of the bales,  
"I was gonna propose here."  
Aaron looked at him and sat down beside him,  
"Day of the crash? Figured there was a reason for the picnic."  
Robert clicked his tongue,  
"Never did get to give you that good afternoon."  
Aaron edged closer,  
"There's no one in the trunk this time?"  
Robert sucked in a breath,  
"Actually that's the other half of the surprise."  
Aaron frowned, making Robert burst out laughing,  
"I'm joking."  
Aaron rolled his eyes and pulled him in for a kiss,  
"So why the barn?"  
Robert pushed his hand up Aaron's thigh,  
"When I asked you to meet me here and you didn't show up...I felt sick. I couldn't admit to myself then how much I had fallen for you...but I had. I fell for you, hard and fast and it terrified me. When you didn't show up...it hurt."  
Aaron swallowed hard and looked away,  
"I was gonna propose to you here because it's here that I was happy. Those moments with you...as much as I was an arsehole...they meant the world to me."  
Aaron looked at him,  
"They did?"  
Robert shifted,  
"Aaron, every moment with you is amazing. Every moment makes me feel like I'm living a dream."  
Aaron gave a small laugh,  
"Not a nightmare then?"  
Robert cupped his face as he kissed him,  
"You're my world."  
Aaron surged forward, kissing him deeply and gripping his shirt tightly in his hands; pushing him back and nestling between his legs as he kissed him. Robert moaned in to his mouth and gripped his waist, his hands working in to his shirt and digging in to the soft flesh,  
"I want you."  
Aaron climbed to his knees and pulled his jacket off as Robert worked his jeans open. Aaron moved to kiss him again, one hand holding himself up as the other unbuckled his own trousers. Aaron looked down at him, smiling once more before dropping down to kiss him again.

"Haven't done that in a while."  
Robert grinned as he buckled his jeans,  
"Forgot what it was like having hay digging in to me."  
Aaron smiled and stood up; reaching over to pull a piece from Robert's hair,  
"Clearly."  
Robert laughed and pulled him in for a kiss,  
"One more stop. I promise."  
Aaron nodded,  
"Come on then."  
Robert grabbed his jacket and took one last look around the place as he led the man from the barn and back to the car.  
"So all of this...does it have a finale?"  
Robert glanced at him,  
"Sort of."  
Aaron nodded,  
"I have a gift for you by the way."  
Robert smiled,  
"You do?"  
Aaron nodded,  
"You can have it later."  
Robert smiled to himself and turned back into the village,  
"We going home?"  
Robert pulled up outside Victoria's house,  
"Not exactly. Come on."  
Aaron sighed,  
"Right."  
He followed Robert to the door and pressed a kiss to his shoulder before following him in.  
"So...why here? Because we never really did anything here."  
Robert looked back at him and took his hand,  
"Come on."  
He led him up the stairs and stopped outside one of the bedrooms. He opened the door and stepped inside,  
"This is where I dealt with it. With loving you."  
Aaron frowned,  
"Okay?"  
Robert turned to face him,  
"I lay for hours in this room, thinking about you."  
Aaron raised an eyebrow and Robert laughed,  
"Not like that."  
He shrugged,  
"Sometimes like that."  
He grinned and then bit his lip and shook his head,  
"I was in love with you and I couldn't do anything about it. I couldn't tell anyone...couldn't talk to you. I just wanted to talk to you. So I used to let myself...imagine a life. With you. Doing stupid, boring things. With you. Every night I was with you. I was in your arms. Every night I told you I loved you. I told you how amazing you were, I made you smile and laugh. Every night."  
He took Aaron's hands,  
"This is the room that I knew I wanted to be with you forever."  
Aaron wiped his cheeks and sniffed,  
"Yeah?"  
Robert smiled; his own eyes glassy,  
"I lived a life with you in my head and now I get to actually live that in real life and...Aaron if I ever made you doubt that I want that, even for a second, then I am so sorry. I love you so so much. And I can't wait to start our life. You're my best friend, my love...my everything."  
Aaron tried to smile only to gasp as his emotions took over. Robert pulled him in close and hugged him,  
"I love you."  
Aaron pulled back and smiled up at him; pulling him in for a kiss and whispering the words against his lips,  
"I love you too."

The room was dimly lit; candles on the table providing all the light they needed. Aaron sat back, satisfied after the dinner they'd eaten. He looked over at Robert and smiled at him,  
"You okay?"  
Aaron sat up,  
"I have a present for you."  
"Oh? Go on."  
Aaron took a swig of beer,  
"You can't actually have it until tomorrow, because they weren't free until then."  
Robert raised an eyebrow,  
"Okay?"  
Aaron shrugged,  
"You know that...old cinema in Hotten?"  
Robert nodded,  
"The playhouse?"  
Aaron put his beer down as he nodded,  
"I uh...rented it. For us."  
Roberts eyebrows went up,  
"What?"  
Aaron swallowed,  
"I got your favourite films and I rented the place for the day. So we have a marathon of them, popcorn, drinks, the whole thing. Just us. Unless you want anyone else there as well?"  
Robert shook his head and leant over to kiss him,  
"That's amazing. That's..."  
He sat up again,  
"Makes this look a little-"  
"Don't you say a bad word about this. Robert...this has been amazing. Knowing how you feel? Hearing it? That's...it means the world to me."  
He touched Robert's face,  
"You mean the world to me."  
Robert kissed him again,  
"I got you a new blu ray player."  
Aaron grinned,  
"You did?"  
Robert nodded and kissed him again,  
"Happy Valentine's Day Aaron."  
Aaron kissed him gently,  
"Happy Valentine's Day, Robert."  
He smiled at him again before pulling him in and resuming their kissing, letting the candles burn down as they put the chance of an empty house to good use.


End file.
